Fangs of Memory
by Animouse03
Summary: Heero hasn't seen the gundam pilots in ten years.When he is called to attend a reunion he goes, hoping to distract his troubled mind.Disaster strikes and the pilots are trapped.Can Heero recover from his dark past in time to help his friends? 1x2, 3x4
1. Reunions

This story takes place 10 years after the end of the war (Endless Waltz). It contains sexual scenes (hetero as well as yaoi) as well as mild language and violence. If any of these things upset you...don't read it. If you're okay with them then I hope you enjoy! 

**

* * *

Fangs of Memory**

**Chapter One**

**Reunions**

Throughout history, wars have been waged – some for justice, some for vengeance, some even for love – but few wars in the history of Earth have been as severe as the war between Earth and the colonies. The colonies, after years of domination from Earth and the secret organization OZ, have had enough and strike back. Five young men were chosen to battle against the Earth oppression; these young men were Heero Yuy, a Japanese boy from the L1 colony cluster, Duo Maxwell, an American boy from the L2 colony cluster, Trowa Barton, a French boy from the L3 colony cluster, Quatre Raberba Winner, an Arabian boy from the L4 colony cluster, and Chang Wufei, a Chinese boy from the L5 colony cluster. These five boys were pilots of elite mobile suits called Gundam's.

The end of the war came at last and the five Gundam pilots finally hung up their helmets. Each of the pilots destroyed their Gundam's to promote peace and then said good bye to one another, each going on to find a life of their own.

After 10 years of peace, the ex-pilots have all but forgotten their friendships with each other, until the reunion. The colonies of Earth came together 9 years after the war and decided that for the 10th anniversary of peace, which had already become a national holiday, a party would be thrown. On colony L1 a reunion was planned for everyone involved in the war (meaning mostly officers and warriors were in attendance). It was on this night that the lives of the five ex-Gundam fighters came together once more.

Heero Yuy walked through the large double doors of the ballroom. He knew he was already late and had probably missed dinner already, but the truth was, he wasn't sure he even wanted to be there. A reunion would only remind him of what he had lost. None the less he entered the room. He walked through the milling people seeing a familiar face here and there but never stopping to talk. With his hands stuffed in the pockets of his tan suit pants, Heero halted in the back corner of the room just observing the passersby.

_This is a waste of time, _his mind hissed, _Standing in a room full of people that don't like me. People that I never expected, nor wanted, to see again._

Heero was starting to get aggravated with himself.

_Stay for Relena,_ his conscience told him, _if you stay for nothing else, stay for Relena. _

Heero sighed. He knew the voice was right. He owed it to her to stay and at least make nice with these people, regardless of how he felt about them. As he stared at the people walking by him, he silently wondered what became of the other Gundam pilots. Did Duo ever open that mechanics shop he always talked about? Did Trowa stay with the circus? Did Quatre inherit his fathers company? Did Wufei make something other than a fighter out of himself? He wondered if they would be here. He himself had only come because it was on his home colony. If it had been out of his way at all he would have passed it up. Did the others feel the same way?

Heero received his answer moments later when a short blond haired boy entered the room. Heero smiled before he could catch himself. Quatre looked good; much more grown up. Heero vaguely remembered that it was Quatre who had made the strongest attempt to keep in touch after the war. He had written letters often. Heero replied to the first few but then he slowly dwindled and soon the letters stopped coming. Heero wondered if Quatre would be mad at him for not doing a better job at keeping in touch.

Heero took a deep breath.

_It's now or never, _he told himself and walked forward.

* * *

Quatre was smiling and greeting people he had not seen in years. Outwardly he was being perfectly polite, greeting everyone who came up to him and smiling warmly at waves; inwardly he was desperately searching for the other Gundam pilots. 

Over the years, Quatre had become very lonely. He really had no friends, not people he could trust with personal things, and his sisters were far too busy trying to find him a wife to talk to him about personal matters. This gathering was the perfect time to meet back up with his friends and perhaps stay in touch this time.

Out of all the people he saw, none of them had ever even touched a Gundam, let alone flown one. He was beginning to loose hope of ever seeing his friends again when the surly brunette boy caught his eye. Heero was approaching him from the corner of the room. Quatre's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Heero!" He called and walked to him swiftly.

His emotions told him to throw caution to the wind and hug his old friend but he restrained. Instead he extended a hand which Heero took. Quatre smiled and nearly laughed at finally finding his fellow warrior.

"It's been a long time, Heero. How are you?"

"Hn" Heero responded and shrugged. "You look good, Quatre."

Quatre blushed softly. "Thank you, so do you." Quatre hesitated slightly and then continued. "Have you heard about Relena?"

Quatre's words stabbed into Heero's heart with as much force as any bullet. Heero tensed slightly and grunted.

"Hn." Heero nodded.

Quatre looked worriedly at Heero.

"She's dead."

Quatre sighed and nodded. "I saw it on the news." He explained. He wanted to press further, but the pain in Heero's eyes made him pause. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud shout from the East entrance.

"So this is where the party is!" Duo bounded into the room from the balcony with Trowa close behind him.

Quatre smiled again and waved them over.

"Duo! Trowa! So good to see you!" He laughed.

"Likewise, Quat! Hey Heero, long time!" Duo smiled and playfully slapped Heero's back.

Heero smiled – well, it was more of a smirk – and shook his and Trowa's hands.

"I wasn't sure any of you would be here." Quatre admitted.

Trowa nodded. "I was starting to wonder myself. Then I found Duo. Well, actually, Duo found me.

"I had to!" Duo exclaimed in defense. "You would never have seen anyone lost out on the balcony!"

Quatre laughed and Heero chuckled.

"I thought I recognized those voices." The four ex-pilots turned to see Wufei approaching them.

Duo grinned and ran to him. He immediately took his hand, whether it was offered or not, and shook it.

"Wu-man! It's really you!"

Wufei jerked his hand away from Duo. "Do not address me so." He said bitterly, but his eyes showed his pleasure at seeing them.

"Sure thing Wu-Man!" Duo turned and looked at the others. "Finally! We're all together again!" He posed and they all smiled or laughed.

Two new voices of laughter joined them and suddenly there were two children at Duo's feet in an identical pose. Heero blinked and looked up at Duo.

"You have children?"

Duo looked down at the kids and laughed loudly. "Oh! Yes!" He reached down and picked the three-year-olds up. "This is Adiana and Ryo; my pride and joy." He grinned and his children laughed digging their heads shyly into their father's shoulder.

Wufei approached him and smiled.

"Congratulations, Maxwell. Children are a great achievement."

Duo nodded. "I think so to!"

"So who's the mother, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Hilde!" He grinned.

Quatre smiled wider. "Oh wonderful! Where is she?"

Duo's face became solemn behind his smile as he replied. "She died when the twins were born."

"Oh…Oh Duo I'm sorry." Quatre was beginning to wish he had a sock to stuff in his mouth.

Duo nodded. "It's okay Quat, I still have my kids. And hey, don't give me all the attention. Trowa has a kid too!" He looked accusingly at Trowa who, sure enough, had a small girl hovering behind his legs.

Trowa smiled and gently ushered the child into the open.

"Yes, this is Nura." The little girl waved shyly and then hid behind his legs again.

Quatre's smile returned. "So Trowa, are you ma-" He stopped himself, knowing what happened the last two times he asked a question.

Trowa chuckled. "It's okay Quatre. I'm not married. Her mother died before I could. I'm not Nura's real father, but when Ain died, I couldn't leave her alone, so I adopted her."

Heero nodded. "Very good of you." He grunted.

Trowa nodded. "Thank you."

"Wufei?" A woman's voice rang out from behind the group.

Wufei smiled and waved her over.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my wife, Jun."

Hello's went around the group and Duo made sure to "welcome" her by sharing embarrassing stories about Wufei during the war.

"Oh and then there was this time – you guys remember – when Wufei went up against Treize himself and-"

Duo was interrupted by a large explosion that shook the compound.


	2. The Return of OZ

Chapter Two

The Return of OZ

"What the-" Duo shouted.

Another shock wave threw the men to the ground. Duo's children were crying and Trowa's daughter was clutching him tightly.

"What's going on here?" Heero asked pushing himself to his feet.

Most of the women in the room were screaming and the men were rushing around in a panic.

Heero looked around and stopped at a man sitting at a table with a laptop looking very flustered. He ran to him.

"May I borrow this?" He didn't wait for an answer before he took the computer and attached his mobile phone to it. His fighting instincts taking over, he began thumbing through files and web pages as the other pilot's gathered around him and watched. He hacked into the old OZ files. Reading quickly he found his goal, the OZ main frame.

"I knew they wouldn't just give up." He muttered angrily.

"What? Who hasn't given up?" Duo asked. He had been pushed to the back of the group and was now jumping up and down trying to get a view of the computer.

"OZ. They planned this gathering so that all of the colony fighters would be in one place. If they destroy all of us, there will be no one stopping them from taking over the colonies again."

Another blow rumbled the structure of the building and crashing sounds signified the breaking of champagne glasses.

Wufei smashed his fist into the table. "This whole celebration was a set up." His eyes flared with rage.

Trowa ushered the three children under the table to protect them from falling objects and looked at his friends.

"We have to do something."

Quatre nodded. "But what? We've destroyed the Gundam's. And this colony doesn't have any mobile suits."

"Yes they do." Heero was still tapping away at the keyboard. "They just got a shipment in yesterday. Their in the hanger."

"That's on the other side of the colony!" Quatre gasped. "We'd never get there in time!"

"We have to try." Heero stood up and looked at the others. He turned to Wufei.

"Wufei, is your wife capable of watching Duo and Trowa's children?"

Wufei turned to his wife and she nodded. He looked at Heero and nodded curtly. "What is your plan?"

"Unless anyone has a car in their pocket, then we'll have to borrow one. There are plenty in the parking lot. We can borrow one to get to the mobile suit hanger. I don't think it will be a safe ride for the children or for your wife. We can leave them here and they can take cover with the other guests while we stop OZ from blowing a hole in the colony."

The others nodded and with small good-byes to Jun, Adiana, Ryo and Nura, the ex-Gundam pilots ran out of the ballroom and into the parking lot. Three Leo mobile suits had already infiltrated the colony and were terrorizing the town, headed straight for the ballroom.

"This changes things." Duo said and turned nervously back to the ball room.

Wufei touched his arm. "Jun will take care of your children. I assure you, they will be safe."

Duo nodded at his friend and ran to an abandoned convertible. "We should split up then! Make it harder for them to contain us!" He yelled as he jumped in.

The others agreed and split into groups. Trowa hot-wired a sports car with Quatre, Wufei joined Duo in the convertible and Heero jumped onto the back of his Ninja and all three vehicles sped off, straight in the direction of the mobile suits.

* * *

Duo reached under the car and dug his fingers around. 

"This is no time to stall, Maxwell." Wufei complained.

"I know, I know, I'm goin'!"

Finally his fingers found their target. He grabbed at the small wires and touched them together. The engine roared to life. Duo sat up with a smug grin on his face.

"And he still has it!"

Wufei rolled his eyes annoyed. "May we drive now?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Duo grinned and hit the accelerator.

The car screeched and zoomed out of the parking lot. Since Trowa and Quatre had already headed down the west path and Heero zoomed down the East path, the only one left was to do straight down the middle…and straight into the Leo's path. Duo accelerated and glanced at Wufei.

"Hold on, this may get rough."

"I can do rough." He hissed, glaring at the mobile suits.

Duo maneuvered the car down the road and thought at first that he would get passed them without any conflict, but just as he was approaching the center suit, it turned on him and stopped right into the middle of the street.

"Shit!" Duo shouted and turned the car in a sharp right turn straight into an alley between two large buildings. The car bounced and roared through the alley leaving Duo and Wufei nothing to do but hang on for the ride.

"The hanger should be just beyond these buildings." Wufei voiced.

"Then all we have to do is get through that guy!" He motioned forward. A second Leo had positioned itself at the exit of the alley. Both of its feet were directly in Duo's path. Duo looked over at Wufei and his eyes shown with a fiery lust for action. Wufei recognized that look and smirked in reply.

"Hang on!" He yelled and pressed the accelerator down to the floor. At the last minute before reaching the Leo's feet, he veered the car to the left and slammed into a trash can. As the car was flipping, Duo and Wufei dove out and rolled across the street. The car flipped and smashed into the Leo's left leg. The Mobile suit was thrown off balance by the blow and fell hard into a near-by house. Duo landed hard in the grassy front yard of an apartment complex, while Wufei rolled along the sidewalk nearby. He stood up and brushed himself off with a smug grin. Duo pulled himself up and was about to complain that Wufei hadn't even received a scratch when he saw the result of the mobile suit. He pointed and laughed with a smug grin on his face.

"The God of Death lives again!" He yelled at the wreckage.

He turned to Wufei, who nodded, and the two ran down the street to the hanger.

* * *

Trowa made quick work in hot wiring the sports car that he and Quatre now drove in. Deciding to avoid as much conflict as possible, he took the path that lead them around the mobile suits and took the "scenic" route to the hanger. 

Quatre watched the scenery pass by out the window. It wasn't a pretty sight. The Leo's were tearing up the town. He sighed and looked back at Trowa.

"You know, it's funny. It's been so long since the war, I was actually starting to think that we would have peace forever."

Trowa nodded gravely. "There is no such thing as peace forever."

Quatre nodded and sighed heavily. He began to think out loud.

"You know, it seems odd that this colony would get a shipment of mobile suits in when there hasn't been a need for them up here."

"Yes it does. Perhaps the colony officials were planning to make an addition and needed the mobile suits for the heavy lifting."

"Perhaps," Quatre mused. "But even so, wouldn't there be construction notices around the city?"

"Perhaps it is not in the city." Trowa voiced though he sounded unsure himself.

The two men sat in silence for a moment.

"We'll be there soon." Trowa said.

* * *

Heero raced out of the parking lot first on his bike. He was grateful now for bringing it and not his car. It would be easier to avoid the Leo's in his bike. He rode off to the right of the Leo's, through a residential zone. The faster he rode, the angrier he became. 

_It's all about death with you, isn't it OZ? _He thought. _Who cares about a few innocent by-standards as long as you get what you want, eh?_

"Will there ever be enough death!" Heero yelled at the top of his lungs. The Leo closest to him turned and began to stomp towards him. Heero accelerated and went straight for the Leo. At the last second he turned and rode straight through the suit's legs. The modal was too old and low-tech to turn around quickly so Heero had already managed to put plenty of distance between he and the suit before he even knew what happened.

_Bakas_, Heero cursed them and rode on to the hanger.

* * *

Heero pulled up to the hanger and quickly jumped off his bike. He ran to the front door and pulled. 

_Locked_

He studied the lock closely and noticed reddish-brown stains around the lock. Trowa and Quatre pulled up and met Heero at the door.

"The lock is rusted shut." Heero said standing up.

Trowa looked around. "Perhaps that window" He pointed to a rusty old window.

Quatre rubbed the glass with his sleeve and peaked inside.

"Well, it's dark, but it looks clear. I think we can get in here."

"Right." Heero walked up and smashed the class with his elbow.

The three men climbed in and looked around. Shadows loomed in the darkness and shallow light poured in from random windows throughout the hanger. Scattered around were pieces of old mobile suits; large hands, shattered legs, broken heads.

"All of these are broken." Trowa said kicking a piece of metal siding away.

"But, the new shipment…" Quatre hesitated.

"It has to be somewhere." Heero said and continued to search the old broken suits.

A loud crash echoed throughout the hanger. Trowa, Heero and Quatre turned to the sound with a start. Duo lay on the floor under the broken window. Wufei stood above him shaking his head.

"You haven't changed, Maxwell." He glared and walked into the hanger.

Duo stood up and brushed himself off.

"Wow, it's hard to fit through windows when you're older, isn't it?" He laughed.

The others rolled their eyes and turned back to the darkness.

"So, where are these new mobile suits?" Duo asked brushing himself off.

"I don't think there are any." Quatre muttered.

Duo looked around at all the wreckage.

"But…the computer-"

"Was wrong." Heero reappeared from behind a giant mobile doll. "Someone altered the shipping arrangements on the company files."

"How can you be sure?" Wufei asked.

"I just found a shipping log here in the hanger. There have been no shipments since February 22, 196 A.C.

"Why would the company files be altered that drastically?" Duo asked.

"If it was a trap." Trowa said.

The lights came on and the five ex-pilots were surrounded by twenty armed OZ soldiers. A steady clapping echoed through-out the hanger.

"Very good, Mr. Barton. Very good indeed."


	3. A Surprising Encounter

Chapter Three

A Surprising Encounter

"I know that voice…" Heero hissed.

"I'm flattered, Heero. You remember me." Out of the darkness along the highest platform stepped Zechs Merquis. He grinned at the five men below him.

"Milardo!" Quatre gasped.

"There is no Milardo here!" Zechs yelled, then he calmed. "Have you forgotten so easily, Mr. Winner?"

"What do you want Zechs?" Heero yelled up to the man he fought with so long ago.

"To complete a job I was hired to complete." He explained calmly.

"What do you mean?" Trowa called.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Mr. Barton." Zech mocked.

"You are responsible for this attack!" Quatre accused.

"Indeed, Mr. Winner. And it is a shame that you didn't figure it out sooner." He chuckled as the OZ soldiers moved in slowly. "Because I would have greatly enjoyed one last romp in a mobile suit with you; particularly you, Heero."

"I didn't realize we were on a first name basis." Heero glared.

"Oh, old friends like us? How can we not be?" Zechs laughed.

Heero shot a quick glance over to Wufei who nodded.

"Planning an attack, Heero? That would not be wise."

Heero looked around at the OZ soldiers.

_Twenty of them, and only five of us. If only I had my gun…_Heero thought.

When Heero looked at his friends again, Wufei had already assumed a fighting stance, Quatre looked like he was ready to pounce – or maybe pass-out – and Duo and Trowa were glaring.

"I certainly hope none of you have lost your edge after so many years." Zechs taunted. "Let's see if the epic Gundam pilots will pull out of this one." He twitched his index finger and the OZ solders moved in.

"Heh," Duo chuckled. "Just like the old days, eh?"

A scream filtered through the armor surrounding them.

"What was that?" Trowa asked.

"Jun…" Wufei breathed.

"Very good, Mr. Chang. You know your wife well." Zechs laughed as a group of OZ soldiers joined him on the platform. Two were holding Jun, who was bleeding from the hip and shoulder.

"Release my wife, Merquis!" Wufei threatened.

"But if I did that, who would take care of the children?"

The group of soldiers parted to reveal three children. Nura and Ryo were crying and Adiana was fighting against her keeper.

Duo clenched his fists. "If you harm one hair on those children, Zechs, I swear you will meet the God of Death face to face!" He yelled.

Heero faced Zechs and glared. "What do you hope to achieve, Zechs? If all you want is to kill us, then why take our loved ones prisoner?"

"I hope it is to return my name and face to me." A new voice said from across the room.

A dark shadow stood behind the soldiers.

"And who are you?" Zechs asked.

The figure stepped forward and brushed away his long blond hair.

Quatre gasped. "But…if you're…then who…"

"I'm surprised to see you have returned." The Zechs imposter laughed. He pulled at his hair and removed his helmet.

"I should have known. Zechs is eccentric but not insane." Heero glared at the new face above them.

"Thank you, Heero." Zechs smirked and then glared at the stranger. "I hope you have a good excuse for taking my face."

The stranger laughed. "I do hope there wasn't a threat attached to that, Mr. Merquis. I would hate for you to live with the weight of four innocent lives on your shoulders." He grinned as knifes were pulled on the children and Jun.

Duo chuckled and looked up at them. "I hope you realize how many enemies your making right now."

The stranger grinned. "Absolutely."

The soldiers moved in quickly.

"Heero!" Zechs called.

Heero looked up and Zechs tossed him two guns. He nodded as thanks and handed one to Quatre. Quatre and Zechs took out three each without blinking. Duo fought three soldiers knocking two out and breaking the others neck. Trowa and Wufei knocked out four each and then Wufei ran to the stairs to retrieve his wife and the children.

Meanwhile, Heero aimed upward at the soldiers holding knives on the loved ones of his friends.

_I won't let him hurt them…_

He fired three shots and took out the soldiers holding Adiana and Ryo. The man holding Nura panicked and dropped his knife giving Heero time to end his life as well. The man holding Jun didn't miss a blink. He reached down and slit the woman's throat and began to run before Heero's final bullet soared through his head. When Heero turned to their host he had already disappeared. Heero dispersed of the remaining three soldiers and looked up to see if Wufei had seen to his wife.

"Is she okay, Wufei?" Quatre yelled up.

"She needs medical attention, but she is alive." He replied.

"We need to get to a hospital." Duo said hugging his scared children.

Trowa picked his daughter up and motioned to the door.

"Let's get out of here."

"Come with me." Zechs said and ran to the back end of the hanger.

The others exchanged curious looks and followed. Zechs lead them to a small space craft that looked in disrepair.

"Do not let the appearance fool you. It will fly."

Heero raised a brow. "You better be right, Merquis." He warned before leading everyone onto the shuttle. Zechs and Heero ran for the cockpit while Duo, Trowa and Quatre fastened the children in. Wufei strapped his wife into his own seat and began tearing at his clothing to wrap her neck with the strips to stop the bleeding.

The shuttle ignited and flew through the outer hull of the colony. Zechs and Heero sat in silence, navigating through the cluster and trying not to be seen.

"So…" Zechs said finally, "where too?"

"Earth." Heero and Zechs turned to see Quatre floating behind them, "I have a house we can stay at while things calm down.

Zechs didn't argue, he turned the shuttle and headed down to Earth. Finding a safe place to land didn't take long. Quatre was able to convince the air attendants at the airport to keep this whole thing quiet. They rented a van and Quatre drove them far out into the country. On the way there, Wufei managed to stop Jun's bleeding but she was still in need of a doctor. Quatre finally pulled into the drive of the large mansion and climbed out of the car. He smiled up and the large house and turned to face his friends as they followed him out of the vehicle.

"Welcome back, everyone!" He smiled.

Duo looked up at the building and smiled.

"Been a long time since we've been here."

Heero nodded. "I was hoping that we'd never have to come back."

The others nodded sadly. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the house and the lush living, but the circumstances that got them there was what they wanted to avoid. The five men unloaded what little belongings they brought with them while Wufei carefully carried a now sleeping Jun into the house. It was the same as they left it, only perhaps a bit cleaner.

"Winner, is there a place that Jun can rest?" Wufei asked.

Quatre nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Yes, just up the stairs. Pick any room you like."

Wufei bowed and quickly carried his wife up the stairs.

"This is one of my smaller mansions so I don't know if there's enough beds for everyone." Quatre said sadly.

Duo laughed. "Don't worry about it, Quat! I can sleep on the couch, or maybe a cot or something."

Quatre smiled. "Wait! I believe there are some cots in the basement!"

"I'll help." Heero said and went with Quatre down to the basement.

"Well," Duo said and fell into the plush cushions of the long couch. "I guess there's nothin to do but relax."

Zechs retreated to his room and Trowa sat down in the large chair opposite of the couch. Nura walked shyly to him and crawled into his lap. Adiana and Ryo laughed and ran into their fathers lap to tackle him. Duo laughed and started a tickle fight with his children.

Down in the basement, Heero and Quatre were digging through piles of boxes and old forgotten objects in search of the cots.

"Heero?" Quatre asked. "May I ask you a question?"

"Hn" Heero replied gruffly.

"Well…You don't have to answer this if you don't want to…but I was wondering…if maybe you could tell me…" Quatre stumbled for the right words.

Heero straightened up and looked at the small blond.

"What is it, Quatre?"

Quatre looked up at Heero and let out a breath. "I was just wondering about Relena. How did she die? Did she get sick? What happened? Do you know?"

Heero stared in silence at his old friend. Then he turned and continued searching.

"The news said she was sick, but I knew that couldn't be true. I had just seen her and she was fine." He continued.

Heero remained silent. Taking the hint, Quatre turned back to the work at hand nervously.

"She was killed."

Quatre stopped and looked back at his friend. Heero sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. "She was killed because of me."

Quatre walked over to Heero and sat down next to him. "Heero, what happened?"

The stoic brunette sighed deeply. "I tried…I tried to contain my feelings for her. I tried to keep my mind on my job. I knew that if I let my feelings cloud my judgment that I would falter. I hid my feelings for nine long years. And then…" Heero's voice cracked.

"…And then you gave in." Quatre finished.

Heero looked down at his feet and nodded. "When I woke up the next morning, she wasn't in bed. I could smell food so I assumed she was making breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and I saw her…Dead on the floor, with the bacon still cooking in the skillet."

Quatre heart shattered. Heero may not show it often, but Quatre knew he was kindhearted. To find the woman you love dead in the very house you were sleeping in would break anyone. He reached over and touched Heero's shoulder. "Heero, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

Heero slammed his fist into the concrete floor and jumped up glaring at Quatre.

"I was her bodyguard! She would still be alive if I had stayed focused on my job! She is dead because of me!" He yelled.

Quatre sat frozen, staring at his broken friend. "Heero…" The small blond stood up. "You have to look passed what happened. You have to move on."

Heero jerked away. "I will never move on. And I will never forget. No matter what happens," He leaned so close that his nose was hovering against Quatre's, "I will _never_ forget."

Later in the evening things began to settle down into a routine. Trowa and Quatre had gone upstairs to set up all of the cots while Duo and Heero were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Wufei kept a constant vigil at Jun's side while she healed and the children were playing in the living room.

Duo laughed as he watched his children fall over trying to mimic a move they'd seem Wufei do while practicing from the door way of the kitchen.

"You know, kids are really something." Duo said turning back into the kitchen to set the table. "Why didn't you and Relena have kids Heero?"

Heero froze mid-stir. He looked up and glared at Duo.

"Kids are great." Duo continued without noticing Heero's glare. "I mean sure, they may not understand what you're saying half the time, but their great when you want someone to hang with. And then they-"

"Shut up, Duo!" Heero shouted.

Duo froze and turned to face his old friend.

"I will never have children with Relena! No one will! Not ever!" He yelled and stormed out of the kitchen and through the front door.

Duo remained frozen staring at the spot Heero disappeared. Wufei entered the kitchen in search of food for his wife and turned to Duo.

"What happened?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know. I just asked him a simple question."

Quatre and Trowa came down stairs both with cheery looks on their faces.

"Well, all the cots are set up." Quatre said happily.

Observing all the unhappy faces, Quatre frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Yuy seems to be upset." Wufei explained.

"Upset! That's an understatement! I asked him one question – ONE QUESTION – and he flipped and stormed out!" Duo protested.

"What did you ask him?" Trowa asked.

"I just wanted to know why he and Relena never had kids." Duo shrugged and continued to set the table.

"Oh…" Quatre sighed and looked down. "I think I know why Heero got so upset."

The others turned to him and Trowa placed a hand on the small blonds shoulder. "What is it, Quatre?"

Quatre sighed and looked up at his friends. "Relena was killed and Heero blames himself."

The silence that filled the room was eerie and unsettling. Duo shuffled his feet and Trowa crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long ago did this happen?" Wufei asked.

"A year ago." Quatre replied.

"That would explain Heero's reaction." Trowa said.

The others nodded.

"I wish I could take back my question now. I know how hard it is to loose someone you love. At least I have the pleasure of knowing that there was nothing I could have done. Heero must have felt so helpless." Duo said sadly, stirring the pot of soup.

"Helplessness," Wufei voiced. "…is not an emotion that many warriors can handle."


	4. The Helpless Soldier

Chapter Four

The Helpless Soldier

Heero walked, where he was going he wasn't sure, but he walked just the same. He didn't want to explode on Duo, he was only asking a simple question. He didn't know…how it happened. He wanted to tell Duo, to explain exactly what happened and vent all of his feelings to him. He knew it would make him feel better if he did, but he couldn't. He refused to let himself be distracted again. He had already lost one love that way, there was no use in losing an old friend that way.

Heero stopped when he found himself in front of a pond in the middle of a small forest. He didn't even remember pushing through the trees that surrounded him. He walked over to the edge of the water and sat down. In the reflection he saw himself. His eyes were tear-stained and his cheeks were red. Had he been crying? He never cried!

He reached down into the water and splashed his face a few times. He had to pull himself together. If any of the others were killed because of him…well, he didn't think he could take it. A sound behind him made him freeze. He remained still, staring into the water and listening. The sound grew closer and when he felt a presence behind him, he reached back and flung the figure over his head and into the water.

Coughing and spluttering, Duo resurfaced, his loose braid falling out and covering his face. Guilt washed over Heero. First he yelled at Duo and then he threw him in the water; what would he do to him next? Duo pulled himself from the water and started to ring-out his clothes. He glanced sheepishly over to Heero and smirked. Heero recognized it as the same look he often gave his friends during the old war.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." He chuckled.

Heero grunted and turned back to look into the water. Inside, his mind was screaming at him to apologize to Duo; but his cynical nature wouldn't allow it. Duo sat cautiously next to Heero and both men stared into the still water. Duo knew Heero well enough to know that he would talk when he was ready, until then, he would just sit. Heero smiled inwardly at his friend. Duo knew him too well. He glanced over at the still dripping brunette and smirked.

"You're all wet." He stated.

Duo turned and smirked again. He knew that was Heero's way of apologizing. He just shrugged and chuckled. "At least I don't have to bathe now." He winked.

Heero grunted and turned back to the water. Duo watched the watery figure of his friend and his smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Heero." He finally said.

Heero turning to him and Duo met his gaze.

"I'm sorry about Relena." He continued, "I didn't realize…It was insensitive of me." Then he smirked. "You know me, all talk and no tact."

Heero's expression didn't change, but he nodded. "You didn't know." He said and turned back to the water.

"That's no excuse." Heero looked back to his friend, slightly startled by the tone of his voice. He was frowning and his eyes reflected his guilt. "I shouldn't have said it, Heero. It's just that sometimes I talk before I think. I used to be better…during the war, and even after…It's just that ever since Hilde died…" his voice cracked and he turned back to the water. "Sorry…what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

Heero stared at the braided man next to him. He could tell he was hurting and Heero could relate. Losing the one you love hurts more than the strongest explosion – and they had seen plenty of those. Heero looked back into the water and noticed a single tear fall from Duo's eye, obscuring the watery picture below.

"I'm sorry too." He said before standing up and walked back out of the clearing, leaving Duo alone to gather his thoughts.


	5. A Friendly Game

Chapter Five

A Friendly Game

Heero found his way back to the safe house easily enough, but when he tried to retreat to his room before anyone could see him, Quatre clamped onto his arm and dragged him into the living room to play poker with the others. While poker seemed like such a childish game, Heero agreed, hoping it would take his mind off of things. Three hands in, Duo showed up and demanded he play. Three more hands and Duo and Trowa left to tuck in their children and read them a bedtime story since the children were all sharing the same room. Wufei, who had kept a constant vigil at Jun's side, finally came down after she fell asleep. Once Duo and Trowa returned from upstairs, the game began to get interesting.

Duo managed to find a bottle of wine in the cupboard and the drinks were being passed heavily. After five hands and six glasses of wine each, Duo suggested they change the game to strip poker.

"Come on, it makes since! We're all broke! We may as well use clothes now!" He slurred.

The others agreed, all too hammered to say other wise, and the game commenced. Duo lost the first three rounds leaving him shirtless and barefoot, followed by Trowa and then Quatre. The only people who weren't loosing any clothes were Heero and Wufei.

"They've gotta be cheating!" Duo shouted after loosing his fifth hand.

"You just don't want to remove your underwear." Heero mumbled as he shuffled the deck for the next round.

Duo shot him a death glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "I won't do it. You can't make me!"

Wufei and Heero glanced at each other and both smirked. Duo's face went pale and he visibly flinched. "You wouldn't!" He stared at them. "…would you?"

Heero and Wufei stood up and Duo squealed, taking off down the hall. Heero and Wufei gave chase and after ten minutes managed to wrestle Duo to the ground and remove his underwear. Heero blushed when he realized that Duo was actually hard. He looked up to Duo's face and saw the brunette laughing uncontrollably; he was far too drunk to notice.

Coming back into the living room, the three found Trowa and Quatre just finishing up another hand.

"Hey you didn't wait?" Duo protested.

Quatre smiled drunkenly, his face beat red. "What are you complaining about? You're out of clothes!" He pointed to Duo's erection.

Duo looked down and blushed, as though noticing for the first time that he was aroused. He tried to hide behind the couch but Heero and Wufei pushed him back into his chair.

"No, you have to stay till the end." Heero smirked.

"It's the rules." Wufei added and winked.

Duo, bright red hard as ever, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He turned to Trowa and Quatre and smirked when he realized that Quatre lost.

"Ha! Two pairs beats Three-of-a-kind! You loose Quatre! Come on, let's see that cute tooshie!" Duo cheered.

Quatre blushed and glanced over to Heero and Wufei who smiled threateningly at him. Not wanting to be chased through the house he stood up and quickly dispersed of his boxers. Duo whooped and Trowa and Wufei clapped while Heero gawked; Quatre was hard too! Suddenly feeling self conscious about himself, he reached down to his jean-covered crotch and grabbed himself. His eyes widened when he realized that this whole display was arousing him as well! He blushed and stood up, trying to hide his erection.

"I'm calling it a night." He said and turned to leave.

"Aww, no fair Heero!" Duo wined. "I was looking forward to the show down between you and Wufei after we all lost!"

Heero froze. It would have been interesting to see who the better card player in the group was, but did he dare in his current position?

"Pleeeease Heero?" Duo begged.

Heero rolled his eyes and turned back, sitting grumpily in his chair.

"Yay!" Duo cheered and pulled Quatre into the "loser's corner" as he called it.

Wufei and Heero glanced at each other and then to Trowa, who was down to his pants and socks. Trowa smiled and placed his cards on the table. "I forfeit."

Heero smirked and turned to Wufei. "It's you and me, Chang."

Wufei glared and the game was on. It was an intense battle. First Wufei would loose, then Heero, then Wufei and so on. It wasn't until 2 in the morning that both men were down to their underwear.

"Yes! The final stretch!" Duo cheer and then leaned down over the table to his friends. "Okay, here's the deal, whoever wins this round is the champ. Got it?"

The Asian men nodded. Wufei shuffled, Heero cut, and Wufei dealt. Heero smiled at his cards; Three aces. He placed his other two cards down and Wufei dealt him two new ones. Heero placed them in his hand and smirked; he found the forth ace. He looked up at the Chinese man. "Chang?"

"Dealer shows last." Wufei answered.

Heero shrugged. It didn't matter who showed first. He placed his cards down and smirked. "Four-of-a-kind."

Duo, Trowa and Quatre "ooo'ed" and "ahh'ed" and then turned to Wufei with expectant looks on their faces. Wufei's lips curled in the same twisted smile he'd given many victims. He laid his cards down and Duo actually gasped.

"A Royal Flush!"

Heero's face fell. He had lost. He looked up at Wufei who was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Wufei leaned back in his chair and pointed under the table.

"Off, now." He ordered.

Heero stood up, silent and removed his boxers. After all, he did play by the rules. Duo whooped and Quatre blushed. Heero was afraid to look down and see that he was still aroused so he just kept eye contact with Wufei. Trowa stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"I'm going up to bed." He stated and began walking to the stairs.

"Wait for -hic- me!" Quatre giggled and stumbled off the couch.

Trowa managed to catch the naked blond before he tumbled against the stairs. "I'll get him to bed." He said and helped the uneasy Quatre up the stairs.

Satisfied with his victory, Wufei stood up and walked to Heero.

"Well played, Yuy." He said and offered his hand.

Heero took it, never breaking eye contact and glared. "And you, Chang."

Wufei smirked and bowed before heading up to the room he shared with Jun. Heero turned to Duo and almost laughed. The braided man was trying desperately to lick the last few drops of liquid from the wine bottle. He shook his head and took the bottle from Duo and set it on the counter.

"Time for bed." He said and lifted Duo easily into his arms.

"Wee!" Duo giggled, drunkenly and looked up to Heero. "Feeling better?"

Heero smiled, despite himself, which caused Duo to gasp. He looked down at the brunette and raised a brow. "What?"

Duo grinned cheekily. "I've never seen you smile. Not for real. It's cute."

Heero wasn't sure why, but that made him feel good. He wasn't sure why Duo's opinion mattered so much to him, but for some reason, it made him feel better. The alcohol was making his head spin and he wasn't sure he would be able to move much further. He stopped at the first bedroom he came too and stumbled through the door. He placed Duo in the bed and watched as he snuggled into the blankets quickly falling asleep. He walked around to the other side of the bed and collapsed next to him, not even bothering to cover himself, and fell asleep.


	6. The Next Morning

Chapter Six

The Next Morning

A throbbing pain brought Heero out of sleep the next morning. The light was shining through his blinds and piercing the confines of his closed eyes. He groaned and tried to cover his head with a pillow, cursing himself for leaving the curtains opened. His head was pounding in his ears and his body felt sore. What did he do last night? He remembered alcohol; lots of alcohol; and poker. He groaned again and rolled over…onto something. He froze. Slowly he raised the pillow from his head and opened his eyes. Lying next to him was a sleeping, naked, Duo Maxwell. Heero suddenly felt faint. How did Duo end up in his bed? He tried to remember. He remembered the talk in the woods and then he and the others played poker; and the alcohol – oh the alcohol – and more poker. Why couldn't he remember?

He sat up slowly so he wouldn't disturb the other and froze when he realized that he too was naked. Horrible visions began rushing to his mind of what might have occurred during the night and he felt a wave of nausea rush over him. He wouldn't dare…but then how did Duo get there? Surely there was a reasonable explanation for all of this. Duo shifted in his sleep and Heero turned to stare at him. Would it really be so bad if they had? Hadn't Heero, at one time, been attracted to the braided pilot?

"That was a long time ago…" Heero muttered to the sleeping form.

He carefully stood and looked around the room for wherever he discarded his clothes. When he found the floor empty, he moved to the dresser and opened it. Panic struck him when he realized he had not yet brought his clothes up from the living room. They had never got around to it. Heero turned and looked back at Duo, who had curled up and was sucking his thumb. Heero had to admit that his old friend looked endearing while he slept; so peaceful. He tore his eyes from the other man and searched around the room for something, anything, he could use as clothes. Finally decided on the discarded sheet from the bed, he wrapped it around his waist and carefully ventured into the hall. No one seemed to be up yet and Heero felt himself sigh with relief. To be caught by his friend in a moment like this…it could ruin him.

He crept silently down the hall and to the stairs. Sure enough, in the living room was his large duffle bag full of clothes. He cursed himself for being so brainless and walked over to them. Moving further into the room he noticed the table and the scattered cards. Visions of the night before came back to him. He was playing poker with his friends. His eyes traveled the length of the table and took note of the beer cans and wine glasses and the throbbing in his head reminded him that he was not exempt from the results of too much drinking. Then he noticed the discarded clothes on the floor near to the chairs and his face went pale. He remembered now.

Duo had suggested strip poker and no one had objected, all too drunk to care and Heero had brought Duo to his room…Everything after that was still fuzzy. He wasn't sure what happened once they collapsed on the bed but Heero prayed that it was only sleep. He reached down and picked up his bag and paused. Duo would need clothes too. He grabbed his friends clothes as well and turned to head back up stairs when he ran straight into Trowa. The taller man was also darned in a discarded sheet and his cheeks were a bright red.

The two friends stood and stared, both unsure of what to say. How did you greet someone in this situation? The silence was broken when Quatre bounded down stairs, also in a sheet and dressed in the widest smile Heero had ever seen.

"Trowa, I forgot to tell you where the cereal is." He froze when he saw Heero and a blush colored his whole face.

Heero turned to the small blond and nodded. "Quatre." He acknowledged.

Quatre recovered from his shock, though his face remained flushed. "Good morning, Heero." He glanced nervously at Trowa before walking to the kitchen. "I was about to make coffee. Do you want some?"

"Hn" Heero nodded as Quatre disappeared into the kitchen.

Heero turned to Trowa and raised a brow. "He's awfully cheerful considering the hangover he must have."

Trowa's blush darkened and he nodded but didn't answer. Heero smirked and brushed past the tall man.

"Not a word, Yuy." Trowa said.

Heero paused at the foot of the stairs, not turning back. He wasn't sure if it was a request or a promise, but either way, he nodded and continued upstairs. Back in his room, Duo sitting up in bed, looking just as miserable as Heero felt. Heero walked in and set the clothes on the floor before turning and closing the door.

"Ow! Not so loud Heero!" Duo begged covering his head with the pillow.

Heero rolled his eyes, despite the situation; Duo could be such a baby. He knelt next to his own bag and began stuffing things into his dresser. Duo, as though just realizing who walked through the door, lowered the pillow and stared at his friend. Heero could feel his gaze and it caused him to pause in his work to turn and meet the questioning eyes of the braided man.

"Heero…" Duo said. His voiced was soft and uncertain.

Heero nodded. "You don't have to say anything."

Duo nodded and looked down. "Do…do you remember anything?"

Heero turned back to his dresser and became very interested in a piece of black fuzz on a white shirt. "…no." He said finally.

Duo nodded and looked up again. "Neither do I." He threw his feet over the side of the bed and rubbed his temples. "All I remember is something about cards…and drinking…lots of drinking…" He groaned and closed his eyes. "God, I swear I will never drink again!"

Heero nodded, resuming his task of putting clothes away. Duo turned to him and tried to smile. "So…what do we do?"

Heero stopped and turned to him. "About what?"

Duo looked confused. "About…about what happened?" He said.

Heero stared at the man in front of him. What did he want to happen? That Heero would confess some undying love for him and fall into his arms and everything would be happy? Things didn't work that way; he would know. Heero's stare turned into a glare.

"I don't see a reason to do anything. As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. We were drunk and we fell asleep in the same bed. End of story."

A hurt look flashed through Duo's eyes and he stood, holding the sheet around him and nodded. "You're probably right." He said, though it didn't sound believable. He walked over to his own bag and picked it up. "Thanks for bringing the bag up, by the way." He smirked at his friend, his eyes hiding any sign of pain.

_Just like back in the war, _Heero thought.

He grunted and continued stuffing clothes into the drawers as Duo left the room. Part of him felt bad for Duo. He hadn't meant to hurt him; he just couldn't admit that anything happened. He refused to believe it. He belonged to Relena; forever and always he was hers. He refused to give himself to anyone else…no matter how he felt for that person.


	7. The Inner Workings of a Soldiers Heart

**Chapter Seven**

**Inner Workings of a Soldiers Heart**

The morning passed in silence. Heero wondered if it was because everyone was feeling awkward, or if it was because everyone had a hangover; either way, he welcomed it. As noon grew nearer, people slowly began communicating again, Quatre being the first. He was still full of whatever energy Trowa had given him and it was starting to spread. Duo slowly became more alert and even Trowa was joking with them. Wufei hadn't been seen all morning and the ex-pilots assumed he was still with his wife. Nura, Adianna and Ryo made their way down stairs just after one; all with hair askew and sleep filled eyes. Duo smiled when he saw them, grateful that his hangover had passed by the time they joined him.

"Hey kiddo's!" He smirked and beckoned the children to him. "You sleep okay?"

Adianna, who seemed to be the most awake of them all, smiled and nodded. "Yup! Fun!" She giggled while Ryo climbed sleepily into his fathers lap.

"Good," Duo smiled and patted the seat next to him where Adianna struggled to climb into.

Trowa smiled as Nura approached him and rested her head on his knee. "I hope you three didn't have too much fun. You all look exhausted."

Nura nodded and looked up. "We heard something last night."

All four men present tensed, their war instincts reacting.

"What did you hear?" Trowa asked, leaning to look her in the eye.

Nura thought for a moment and placed her finger to her chin. "It was like…banging."

Trowa's face went white. "…banging?"

She nodded and turned to Adianna and Ryo. "They heard it too." She pointed.

Duo turned to them. "Did you hear banging last night, kids?"

Adianna nodded and Ryo dug his face into Duo's stomach. "Yes, Daddy!" She said happily. "It did…" She thought about it a moment and then jumped from the couch and ran over to the dining room chair. "It did this!" She said and began to bang the chair against the table. Nura nodded matter-of-factly and pointed to her.

"Yeah, it did that. Just like that."

All four men felt the color drain from their faces and Quatre grew bright red shortly after. Heero froze mid word in the book he was reading and Duo looked faint. Trowa leaned over to Nura and smoothed her dark hair. "It's okay, Honey. I'm sure it was nothing."

"But it was loud!" She protested and Quatre actually squeaked in embarrassment.

"And there was sounds!" Adianna pronounced, rejoining Duo and Ryo.

Duo swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "S-sounds?"

She nodded. "Like this…" She began imitating the sounds from the night and they suspiciously sounded like moans. Duo lunged forward and covered his daughter's mouth, his ears burning red. Trowa and Quatre exchanged looks of embarrassment and Trowa turned back to his daughter.

"Uhh…I think you and I need to talk." He stood and took Nura by the hand. He turned to Quatre and motioned that he should join them and together the three walked out of the room, leaving Duo and Heero staring at the two little three-year-olds.

Duo looked up and met Heero's eyes, pleading. Heero shrugged and returned to his book.

"It was nothing." Heero said coldly.

Adianna, as thought just realizing he was there, walked over to him. "You sure?" She asked suspiciously.

Heero hid a smirk. She was more like her father than he thought. He closed his book and stood up. Shooting a glare at Duo he nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He turned and left the room without another word.

Duo sighed and looked at his children with a forced smile. "Yeah, he's right. It's nothing to worry about." He kissed their foreheads. "Come on, I'll get you some lunch." He said and picked them both up carrying them to the kitchen.

* * *

Whatever Trowa and Quatre told Nura, it seemed to satisfy her because when she came out of their bedroom she was happy and carefree like any child should be. Adianna and Ryo were distracted too much by the food to ask any more about the nightly sounds they heard and so everyone felt pretty safe about the whole situation. Quatre seemed even happier than he was at the reunion and was practically floating around the safe house. Trowa remained his usual self but exchanged more glances at the young blond than was deemed necessary. Heero couldn't take all of the happiness in the house and had left to train. 

Always the soldier, Heero walked out to his old shooting range to practice. He had constructed this range during the war when he and the others were forced to hide here after destroying an OZ base. Several hay bails were set up for the targets with thick sheets of Gundanium on the other side so the bullets wouldn't fly through the other side. Heero approached the bails and ran his fingers over the medal. This was the last bit of Gundanium in the world. The pieces of their Gundams had all been melted down and destroyed, it having been too dangerous to keep around. He remembered these pieces too. They had been part of Wing Zero after he was damaged. These pieces were no longer needed to Heero decided to put them to use.

He sighed at the memory before letting loose a barrage of bullets into the hay bails. As usual, his aim was perfect and, as usual, it didn't get rid of the gnawing feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. He remembered that feeling happening a lot during the war only this time it was different. This time it didn't involve his physical life…it involved his emotional life. That was a part of his life that he wasn't used to dealing with. The minute he had started to let go and admit his feelings to the one person that mattered, it blew up in his face. Another barrage of bullets into the hay bails answered the question he wouldn't voice. He would not let his emotional wall down again. Not if it meant loosing another loved one; that was something he wasn't willing to sacrifice.

After several more bullet storms, Heero had finally exhausted his supply. He looked down and cursed himself for using them all. Now, if they were attacked, he wouldn't have his weapon of choice. He bent down and gathered the empty casings and walked back into the house through the garage entrance, tossing the casings in the trash as he went. It was already let afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set. Inside, he found Wufei carefully feeding Jun something that looked like soup. Heero was glad to see her up and about, though he had no doubt of her recovery; Wufei was one of the best in first aid. Duo was over in the corner teaching his children how to play Chutes and Ladders ("No, Adi, chutes mean you go down." "But I climb slides all the time!" "Well…these are different." "Why?" "Because they are!") and Trowa was sitting talking to Quatre with Nura flipping through a children's book on his lap. Heero smirked. It seemed that Nura was quite comfortable with Quatre. Heero made a mental note to speak with them later about their "relationship" but now, he was sweaty and dirty; he needed a shower. He walked past the group, ignoring their questioning stares and stalked into the bathroom that connected his and Duo's room. He paused when he entered and stared at the door leading to Duo's room.

How could he have been so drunk that he couldn't walk a few feet to put Duo into his own bed? Was he really that out of it? Or did part of him want to sleep with Duo? He shook that thought from his head and reached over to start the water. Steam began filling the room as Heero undressed and tossed his clothes down his chute to the basement. Long ago, Quatre had put five chutes in his safe houses, each with the name of a pilot on it, so they wouldn't get their clothes confused (he did this after a very embarrassing incident where Duo ended up with Quatre's underwear and proudly paraded through the house with them on his head asking who they belonged to).

Stepping into the hot water, Heero sighed, letting the water work out the kinks in his muscles. He wasn't sure what was happening with his head, but he knew that he had to put a stop to it before he lost control again. He couldn't let that happen.

_Not again…_He thought, _…Not again…_


	8. Making Promises

Chapter Eight

Making Promises

Heero didn't reemerge from his bedroom for the rest of the night. Duo was beginning to get concerned about his old friend. Heero seemed very tense when he came in from practicing and Duo knew Heero well enough to know that he only practiced with his gun for that long when he was troubled (not the mention the sounds of constant bullet fire gave something away). Adianna yawned loudly, bringing Duo out of his thoughts. He smiled at his kids.

"Man, I should have been watching the time closer. You two are up way past your bedtime." He chuckled.

"I no tired…" Adianna muttered.

Duo chuckled. "Sure. And that yawn meant nothing." He picked her up and carefully tossed an already sleeping Ryo over his shoulder.

Laying them down in their beds in the room that lay directly between Heero's and Quatre's, Duo kissed their foreheads and stood to leave just as Trowa was entering the room with Nura curled in his arms.

"Can we talk?" Trowa whispered as he lay Nura down.

Duo nodded and after closing the door to the children's room, they walked across the hall into Trowa's bedroom. Trowa shut the door behind them as Duo settled himself on the bed.

"What's up, Trow?" He asked.

Trowa sighed. He turned to Duo and leaned his back against the door. "Duo, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Duo felt a blush reaching his cheeks but he kept it down. "No. Not really. Bits and pieces. Nothing really solid. You?"

Trowa shook his head sadly and joined Duo on the bed. "I…I know that something happened but…it's fuzzy."

Duo nodded. "I know what you mean."

Trowa turned to Duo. "I'm not sure that you do."

Duo turned, surprised. Trowa was stareing at his feet. "When I woke up…I was in Quatre's room." He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not sure how I got there…all I can remember is laying Quatre down after our poker game and then…"

"Nothing." Duo finished.

Trowa looked up at him and Duo nodded.

"The same thing happened to me. I woke up in Heero's room and…I can't remember how I got there."

Trowa nodded and looked back down. "There's something else…"

Duo leaned closer. "What is it Trowa?" He could tell that the taller man was troubled by something but he couldn't tell what.

"I…I was still inside him when I woke up."

Duo's eyes widened. "Oh…" He looked down, feeling a little awkward. "That didn't happen to me…"

Trowa nodded.

"So…" Duo looked at his friend. "What did Quatre say when he woke up?"

Trowa shook his head. "He…doesn't know."

Duo's eyes widened. "What! You didn't tell him?"

Trowa flinched at Duo's tone but shook his head. "No." He turned to look at his friend. "I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that Quatre would be upset. Or worse, that he would feel used. I didn't want him to feel like that. If he and I were to…" He paused, his eyes watering. "If we were to make love I want him to know it's because I love him and not because we were drunk."

Duo surveyed his friend for a while. "Trow…" He gripped the ex-circus performer's chin firmly. "Do you love Quatre?"

Trowa was silent. Watery green eyes stared back into sharp violet ones. "I…don't know." He said finally.

Duo sighed and let go. "Listen Trow, I understand why you didn't tell him but…" He shook his head. "I think that if it happened…he has a right to know. I mean…if he's not a virgin anymore, don't you think he would want to know that?"

Trowa looked down and nodded. "I suppose…" He sighed and stood. "I should tell him."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, you should." Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey Trow…what was it you and Quat told Nura about last night?"

Trowa blushed slightly. "I…I told her that Quatre had a bad dream and I went in to comfort him."

Duo nodded. "Tell him, Trow. He needs to know."

Trowa nodded and left the room. Duo sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. Trowa slept with Quatre; Quatre doesn't know but is about to find out; and he and Heero…He sighed. He wasn't sure what happened that night with Heero and he didn't know how much Heero remembered, but he knew that he wanted to talk to Heero about it. He learned a long time ago that leaving mysteries unsolved was never a good idea.

He sat up and turned to the door. He could hear the muffled sounds of Trowa's voice and decided he better leave in case they wanted privacy in this room. He walked to his own room and after closing the door, sat on his bed. On the nightstand was a picture of him and Hilde on their wedding day. Duo had always thought it was their best picture together. He smiled at it. He missed her a lot and the thought of their children growing up without her pained him. He set the picture back down and reclined back on his pillows.

His thoughts went to Heero. He could remember what he was like back in the war; so cold and emotionless; but then he wasn't. Duo was one of the only people who ever saw the real Heero Yuy. The truth was, he was just as troubled as any of the rest of them were, if not worse. He didn't seem to be that much different, but he wondered if that was because he hadn't changed, or because he had changed and Relena's death brought him back into his bubble.

He sighed. Back in the days of the war, he had actually been attracted to the stoic pilot of Gundam 01. He chuckled at the memory. How young and naive he was to think that Heero would have eyes for anyone but Relena. His smile faded when he thought about the pain that Heero must be feeling. Could that be why he couldn't admit that something may have happened? Could it be too painful to let anyone else in? Duo sat up, understanding dawning on him. Heero didn't want to loose anyone else like he lost Relena.

Duo slapped his forehead for not seeing it before. Poor Heero. Duo stared hard at the bathroom door that led to Heero's room. Without thinking, he stood and walked through his door. The door at the other side was closed but Duo walked to it anyway. He gently placed his ear against the door and listened. He heard a muffled sound but couldn't quite make it out. He had to suck in a gasp when he realized it was crying. Heero was crying! Every so often he could mutter something that sounded like "Relena" and "sorry".

Duo felt his heart break. He wasn't sure if he still had feelings for his old friend, but he knew he didn't want him to hurt anymore. He made a silent promise to himself that he would break Heero's shell and help him to move on…whatever it took.


	9. A Helping Hand

**Chapter Nine**

**A Helping Hand**

For the first time in days, Zechs emerged from his room. Duo and Trowa were feeding their children in the dinning/living room while Wufei assisted Jun with her soup on the couch. Heero was typing away on his laptop and Quatre was reading a book. When Zechs stalked downstairs, everyone looked up.

"Well, it's about time the hero emerges." Duo teased.

Zechs collapsed into the large arm chair opposite of Wufei and Jun.

"I've been communicating with every contact I have to find out who attacked you and why." He explained. He looked drained.

"And?" Heero asked.

Zechs sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Everyone is just as surprised as we are." He rubbed his temples, fighting off the coming migraine.

"Could Heero be right? Is OZ reforming?" Wufei asked.

Zechs shrugged. "I wish I knew. It's been ten years and not a single mobile suit survived the decommissioning in 197, and then all the sudden we get attacked by three right in the place we happen to be celebrating ten years of peace." He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"None of us do." Trowa said sadly. "I'm afraid to think that it may lead to another war."

Duo nodded, his features darkening. "I don't like it, but if we're right, and that really was OZ…I don't think we have a choice. We have to fight."

They all nodded.

"No one is as experienced in war as we are." Quatre said sadly.

It was sad but true. Out of all the people in the war, no one had suffered as much as the Gundam pilots.

"And I refuse to put another six souls through that." Wufei declared.

"No one deserves what we've seen." Heero muttered. "No one deserves to go through what we went though…see what we've seen…felt what we've…felt." He stood up and slammed his laptop closed. "I refuse to let OZ take over again. Not again." He shouted and stormed out of the house.

The remaining friends exchanged worried glances with each other.

"What was that about?" Zechs asked.

No one spoke. Duo knew, but remained silent. He had to talk to Heero. It wasn't healthy to bury something that serious so deep down inside. He cleared his throat and stood.

"I'll talk to him…" He said and left the room.

Adianna and Ryo made to follow him but Trowa stopped them. "No Little Ones, your father must speak with Heero alone." Then he smiled. "Why don't we all play a game?"

The children cheered and dragged Trowa to the backroom. Quatre laughed and shook his head. He missed not being around children. Before he took over his family's business, he had always been around his nieces and nephews; but now he didn't have time. He turned to Wufei and Jun and smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said to Jun.

She bowed her head and smiled. "Thank you. I, too, am happy."

Wufei smiled and set the empty soup bowl on the coffee table. "I still wish she could see a doctor. I am skilled in healing, but there may be something I'm missing."

Jun smirked at him. "You worry too much."

Quatre chuckled. "That's our Wufei."

Wufei glared but then smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I do."

"Wufei, if you're so worried about Jun, why don't we just give Sally a call? I'm sure she could get here undetected." Quatre suggested.

Wufei's face fell and his eyes narrowed. Jun's eyes widened for a second before she turned her head away and stood up. "I am tired…I will sleep now." She muttered and left the room.

Quatre looked back and forth between the Chang's and frowned. He turned to Wufei. "What is it?"

Wufei sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Sally…Sally is missing."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Missing? For how long? What happened?"

"It has been three years…" Wufei said and looked up at his blond friend. "We were sent on a mission for the Preventors and she was wounded upon our escape. We were separated and…" He paused, collecting himself. "I have not seen her since."

Quatre looked down at the floor. "Oh, I'm very sorry." He tried to smile. "I'm sure she's alive. Maybe just laying low."

Wufei nodded. That was what he had missed most about Quatre…his optimism. "I am sure you are right, Winner. I have been trying to find her for the past three years but still…nothing." He sighed and then smiled. "Perhaps I will never find her; but at least I know that I tried."

Quatre smiled as well and nodded "Yes. You tried."

* * *

Duo followed Heero outside and found him sitting underneath the large oak tree in the backyard. His eyes were fixed on something and following his gaze, Duo found two small chipmunks. One of them was hurt (_probably a broken leg_, Duo thought) and the other was helping it back to the tree. Duo sighed and sat next to Heero. They sat and watched the chipmunks as they slowly made their way through the thick grass. They paused two feet from the tree trunk and then the healthy one ran quickly up the tree. Heero chuckled low in his throat and Duo recognized it as the same laugh he often gave his enemy when they tried to threaten him. 

"See, even the chipmunks know when to give up." He said.

Duo sighed and followed the tree trunk up with his eyes. When he smirked, Heero turned to look at him. "What?"

Duo just pointed to the top of the tree. Running back down the trunk at record speeds was the chipmunk and this time, he had three others with him. They all ran passed the two humans and met the injured creature in the grass. Together they began pulling and escorted the little one into a hollowed out section of the tree. Duo smirked and turned to Heero.

"I have no doubt that Chipmunks know when to quit, but they also know when to ask for help." Duo said.

Heero stared at Duo, unblinking and Duo fought the urge to squirm. How dare him! What right did Duo have to tell Heero how to live his life? Heero's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare even as his conscience argued that Duo was only trying to help. Before Heero could attack with a verbal assault, Duo cleared his throat.

"Heero, before you give me a tongue lashing just listen." When Heero didn't speak, Duo took that as the sign to continue, "Heero, I don't know what happened between us the other night, but whatever it was I don't want it to affect whatever friendship we have left."

Heero blinked. Whatever friendship they had left? Why did that statement trouble him? What was wrong with his friendship with Duo? Yes, they had been apart for ten years, but Heero never thought their friendship would be affected.

_Of course it's been affected, baka_ **(1)**. Heero cursed himself. _It's been ten years! Did you really think you should show up at that reunion and things would be just like they always were? Duo following you around like a lost little puppy?_

Heero froze. Yes, he did think that; or rather, he hoped that would be the case. How could he be so stupid? Oblivious to Heero's inner suffering, Duo continued.

"I know that it's been a long time, and we've grown into different people, but I know what you were like during the war. I know that you…that you never handled feelings very well, so you locked them up inside."

Heero's eyes met caring violet ones. How did Duo know him so well?

"And something tells me that you're doing it again." Duo sighed and looked down. "Heero, I don't know what you're thinking. And I won't presume to know what you're going through." He looked back up and locked eyes with his old friend. "But I do know, that I'm here for you…if you decide you need me." Without waiting for Heero's response, Duo stood up and walked away.

Heero sat dumbfounded, watching Duo disappear into the house. Duo was there for him? Did he want Duo to be there for him? What did it matter if he was? Heero could take care of himself. He stood and turned away from the house when a thought struck him. He may be able to care for himself, but did he _want_ to? He remembered quite clearly the closeness he shared with Relena before her death. She loved to cook for them and got mad when Heero told her to relax. Heero never understood why she wanted to pamper him so much, but he enjoyed it. The idea that someone else would always be there was intriguing to him and he couldn't help but want more of it. When Relena was killed, he lost that feeling. Was Duo offering the one thing Heero longed for? Heero glared at the ground. He realized that he may have actually jeopardized anything that might grow between he and Duo.

"Chikusyo! **(2)**" He shouted and stormed off into the surrounding forest.

* * *

**(1) Baka: Japanese for "Idiot"**

**(2) Chikusyo: Japanese for "Damn it"**

**

* * *

**

**Well, there it is, chapter 9. I hope you're all enjoying it. And thanks a bunch to my reviewers: anissa32 and AutomatedRose. I appreciate your comments. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and I hope that everyone is enjoying the story!**


	10. Tentative Emotions

**Chapter Ten**

**Tentative Emotions**

Heero remained outside for the rest of the night. The others gave him his space but they were started to get worried about him when the moon came out.

"He shouldn't stay out so late. What if something happens?" Quatre asked.

"He can care for himself." Wufei said from the stairs.

Quatre turned to him with a worried expression. "I know. But I'm worried about his emotional state."

"I'll check on him."

Wufei and Quatre turned when Duo came into the room.

"But you're children…" Quatre muttered.

"Are sleeping." Duo smiled. "Don't worry. They sleep as soundly as I do. They won't peep. Besides, I'll be back soon." He smirked and walked out of the house.

The moon was bright that night and Duo had no trouble watching where he was going. He stopped at the tree he and Heero had spoken at earlier and saw footsteps heading away from it, into the forest. He sighed and silently followed them. He knew by the shape of the feet that Heero had been running and he was hoping the ex-Wing pilot was okay. He entered the forest and the footsteps became harder to see. It may have been a while since the war, but Duo never lost his tracking ability. He followed along the narrow paths, twisting around trees and bushes, until he came across a small clearing. In the center was a pond with a very slow waterfall trickling down the rocks making a soothing sound fill the area. Heero was sitting on the grass, staring into the water. Duo frowned slightly and walked forward. He watched Heero tense slightly as he sat down, but he never said a word. He knew that Heero wouldn't want him too.

The two friends sat in silence, staring into the water and listening to the waterfall. The tension between them slowly began to lift and soon it was a comfortable silence between them. Heero watched Duo in the reflection of the water. Why had he come? Did he really care that much? Or did the others send him? Should he ask him? Could he be sure that he could trust him after so long? Heero sighed. He was being stupid. Of course he could trust Duo. Duo was his closest friend…_was_ being the key word. Heero turned and looked at the braided man beside him.

"I…I'm sorry." He said and turned back to the water.

Duo looked up and over at Heero. "Sorry…sorry for what?"

Heero sighed. Duo was going to force him to say the words. He should have known better. He took a slow deep breath and let it out even slower before speaking. "Duo…It hasn't been that long…since Relena…" He turned and stared at his friend but when there was no reply he continued. "I…I never thought I could feel again…after she…" He looked back down, unable to say the word. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm afraid. Afraid of what happened to us… Afraid of what might happen between us in the future…but most of all…I'm afraid of loosing someone I care about again. I…I don't think I could handle that."

Duo, who had remained silent through the whole speech, smiled sadly and nodded. "I understand, Heero. When Hilde died, I closed myself up. I didn't want to feel what I felt for her, for anyone else. I thought it would be like betraying her." He chuckled and looked down into the water. "She'd probably hit me if she were still here." He smiled and turned to Heero. "But what can I say? It's hard."

Heero nodded but didn't look up. He watched his reflection ripple from the waterfall and he sighed. "I just…don't know if I want another relationship right now."

Duo nodded and smiled sadly. "I understand. To be honest…I don't know if I want one either. I may have been years since Hilde but…" he shook his head and trailed off.

Heero nodded and turned to face Duo. "Do you…want to try?"

Duo looked up, slightly shocked at Heero's question. "I…" He trailed off and smiled. "I don't know. I suppose we'll never know until we give it a shot, eh?"

Heero nodded and looked back into the water. "Duo, there's something you need to know…"

Duo reached over and placed a comforting hand on Heero's knee. "Yeah?"

"I…I've never been with…a man…before…" Heero admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Duo smiled but forced himself not to chuckle. "It's alright, Hee-chan." He leaned closer and brushed his fingers through Heero's hair causing Heero to turn and gaze into his eyes. "We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. And if it makes you feel any better…" Duo leaned in and whispered into Heero's ear: "I've never been with a man either."

Heero leaned back slightly, surprised. "You haven't? But I thought…you and Quatre…"

Duo chuckled. "Quat and me? No way! That's ridicules!" He smiled.

Heero raised a brow. "But during the war…you two were so close…and you lived with him for a while…I just thought…"

Duo shook his head and placed his hand on Heero's cheek. "No. Me and Quatre never hooked up. He was too head over heels for Trowa to bother with me." He smiled.

Heero felt his cheeks blushing. Now he felt stupid. How could he think that Duo and Quatre were a couple? So much for his observation skills. He sighed and looked into Duo's eyes. He found the same comfort that he once saw in Relena's eyes. Could this be what he needed after all? Before he realized what he was doing, he had leaned in and brushed his lips against Duo's. Duo felt a chill run down his spine at the contact and quickly returned the kiss. He placed his hand on the back of Heero's head and ran his fingers through his hair while his other arm snaked around his waist. Heero couldn't contain the moan in his throat when Duo pulled him close. He didn't realize how much he had missed the feeling of loving arms around him. He placed his hand on Duo's cheek and the other around his middle and pushed Duo slowly down onto the grass.

Duo's mind was racing. The feel of Heero's warm lips on his was almost too much to resist. He was having trouble containing himself…but he knew he had to. Heero needed this. He needed to feel love, not lust. To be honest, Duo wasn't sure if he was in love with Heero, but he did know that he wanted him to feel good again. Duo made a silent decision that he would let Heero be in control of that night. Whatever Heero wanted, Heero would get. Duo would make sure of that.

Heero pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into Duo's eyes. Slowly, a smile spread across his lips that nearly took Duo's breath away. Duo brought his hand up to caress Heero's cheek.

"You should do that more often. It suits you." He whispered.

Heero chuckled and the smile grew. I haven't had much of a reason too…until now." He said and leaned back down. He kissed Duo's lips softly and passionately. He wanted this moment to last long into the night and he wanted Duo to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Back in the house, Quatre paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Duo to return. He was worried about Heero and wanted to know that he was going to be okay. Trowa had been sitting on the couch watching Quatre pace with a frown for the past hour. Finally he stood up and grabbed Quatre by the arms to keep his still. 

"You're going to make yourself dizzy." He said in his normal monotone voice.

Quatre sighed and looked down. "I…I know." He looked back up into Trowa's eyes. "I just want Heero to be alright."

"Let Duo worry about Heero. You know him, he can cheer anyone up."

Quatre smiled and giggled softly. "Yes…you have a point." He sighed and Trowa released him. Quatre backed up and leaned against the back of the couch before looking at Trowa. "He will be alright though…right?"

Trowa shrugged. "Heero is a tough man. He'll make it though." He walked closer to Quatre and leaned against the couch next to him. "You mustn't worry so much."

Quatre smiled sheepishly. "Yes…I know. I suppose it's a flaw of mine." He looked up to Trowa and their eyes locked. They hadn't spoken much since the drunken game of strip poker. They both felt a little awkward about it and neither knew how to pursue the topic.

"Trowa, can I ask you something/Quatre, we need to talk." They said in union. They both paused and then laughed.

Trowa shook his head and smiled. "You first."

Quatre smiled. "No, you go. I insist."

Trowa chuckled. That was Quatre; ever the polite one. "Alright…" He said. He stood and moved to stand in front of Quatre. He reached forward and carefully cupped Quatre's palm. "Quatre…I think we need to talk about the other night."

Quatre blushed softly but nodded. "Yes…I…I agree."

Trowa smiled softly and leaned closer to Quatre. "Quatre…I know that we were…together…only because we were drunk." Quatre opened his mouth to protest but Trowa silenced him. "However," He smiled, "from what I remember…I enjoyed it. And besides that, I enjoyed waking up beside you."

Quatre smiled. "Yes…I enjoyed that too."

Trowa chuckled. "I'm glad." He moved closer and looked into Quatre's eyes. "Quatre…ever since Nura's mother died, I haven't really been with anyone else. I've had a few dates here and there, but none of them wanted to be parents. I've always believed that Nura deserves more than that, but I've never found anyone worthy of her." He took a step forward and pulled Quatre into him, wrapping his arms around the small blond. "But she really seems to love you…and from what I've seen…you love her."

Quatre smiled and nodded. "I do. She's a wonderful child."

Trowa nodded. "Yes she is. And she deserves the best." He leaned his head down until his lips were hovering over Quatre's. "I think…that you are the best, Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre felt his eyes watering but he fought to keep the tears down. "R-really?"

Trowa smiled and nodded. "Yes…really." He leaned in and kissed Quatre's lips softly.

"I would think that if you were going to express you're emotions that you would want to be in private."

Trowa and Quatre turned and stared, horrified, at Wufei as he stood in the door with his arms crossed over his chest. The two remained frozen, afraid of what the Chinese man might think. Then, he surprised them, by smileing.

"I'm glad you two have finally come to terms with you're feelings." He said. "I wish you health and happiness." He finished with a bow before turning and leaving the room.

Quatre laughed softly and turned back to Trowa. "Who would have thought…" He muttered.

Trowa smiled and looked at the blond in his arms. "Being married has softened him." He teased.

Quatre giggled and nodded before being silenced by another passionate kiss. When Trowa pulled away, Quatre was out of breath.

"However, I think he has a point." Trowa smiled and laced his fingers with Quatre, leading him back to their bedroom.

One step into the room and Quatre couldn't contain himself anymore. He attacked Trowa with a flurry of kisses along his neck. It was all Trowa could do to get them to the bed before they both went tumbling to the floor. Trowa covered Quatre with his body and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you, Quatre Winner." He whispered.

The flood gates opened and Quatre couldn't hold his tears back anymore. They slowly flowed down his cheeks as he held Trowa to him. "I love you too, Trowa Barton."

Trowa smiled as he kissed his lover again and again, never getting enough of his taste; his smell; his touch. A creaking of the door made them both realize they had left it open.

"That may not be wise." Quatre smirked.

Trowa chuckled and nodded. "You're right." He stood and walked to the door, but before he could close it, Nura walked sleepily down the hall and up to him.

"Daddy…" She yawned.

Trowa sighed and turned back to Quatre with an apologetic look. Quatre smiled and sat up with a shake of his head. "Go to her." He mouthed.

Trowa smiled and wrapped his arms around his approaching little girl. He brought her into the room and sat her on his bed.

"What's wrong, mioche_**(1)**_?" He cooed to her.

She yawned again and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to talk when she realized that Quatre was in the room. She looked confused for a moment and then turned back to Trowa. "Daddy? Why is Uncle Kat here?" She asked (She still wasn't able to stay "Quatre").

Trowa looked up to Quatre who smiled and nodded. Trowa returned the smile and looked back down to Nura.

"Well Sweetheart, Daddy has fallen in love with Uncle Quatre." He explained in soft tones.

She turned to Quatre and looked at him for a moment before turning back. "Like you loved Mama?"

Trowa smiled and nodded. "Yes, just like that."

Nura seemed to be trying to process this new information. "Does that mean you don't love Mama anymore?"

Trowa shook his head and stroked Nura's hair. "No, Darling. I will never stop loving Mama. I just love Quatre also."

She turned back to Quatre and stared at him for a moment. "Do you love Daddy too?" She asked.

Quatre giggled and nodded. "Yes, Nura. I love you're daddy very much." He said with a glance at Trowa.

Nura seemed to understand and she turned back to Trowa. "Does that mean I will have two Daddy's now?"

Trowa chuckled and glanced at Quatre. "We'll see, Honey." He leaned down and kissed Nura's forehead. "For now, he is still Uncle Quatre." He explained.

Nura nodded, seeming satisfied with this answer. She looked up to Trowa again, as though just remembering why she sought him out in the first place. "Daddy, can I sleep with you? Adi and Ryo snore!"

Quatre and Trowa laughed and the indignation in her voice. Trowa glanced at Quatre for approval and Quatre just smiled and nodded happily. Trowa picked up his daughter and lay her down in between the two of them. "Alright. But you can't do this every night. Okay?"

"Okay." She said and snuggled under the blankets. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Trowa shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry, Quatre." He whispered.

Quatre giggled softly. "Don't be sorry." He reached over and gently brushed his fingers across Trowa's cheek. "If I'm going to be with you, I'll have to get used to it…right?"

Trowa smiled and nodded. "I suppose so." He leaned over his daughter and kissed Quatre's lips softly. "Good night, Ma Petite**_(2)_**."

Quatre felt a chill run down his spine at those words and he smiled. "Good night, Trowa." He whispered and they settled down in the bed with their arms wrapped around Nura.

* * *

****_**1) mioche – French word for "child"**_

_**(2) Ma Petite – French for "my little one"**_

* * *

**Well, there's chapter ten. Sorry it took so long. I was really stuck for a while there. Anyway, I'm back on the ball now! I hope you enjoy it and I just want to thank my reviewers: AutomatedRose, anissa32. You guys are awesome! Thanks a bunch!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Happy Reading!**


End file.
